


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Will Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [14]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: WARNINGS: NSFW, 18+, SMUT, SEX, SEXUAL CONTENT.
Relationships: Will Halstead & You, Will Halstead/Original Female Character, Will Halstead/Reader, Will Halstead/You
Series: One Chicago [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Will Halstead

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Will likes to go overboard with aftercare. He will fuss over you. Getting you a drink of water, something to eat. Checking your vitals. Cleaning you up. Making sure he didn’t hurt you. Kissing every inch of your body._

_Making sure you pee after sex._

_Cuddling you closer to his body. Tracing circles on your back and arm._

_Praising you. Telling you how much he loves you._

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Mainly his hands. He knows they pleasure you. Also, he likes how your skin, feels against his hands._

_Will loves all of your body, but his favourite body part has to be your mouth and lips. He loves the way they feel against his mouth, body and his lower region. He often finds himself staring at your lips a lot. Especially when you are talking._

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Will cums inside of you, on your stomach and boobs._

_He will also, eat your cum when he eats you out. As well, as suck it off his fingers._

_You will lick his cum off your boobs and stomach. Also, swallow it when giving him a blowjob._

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Will often daydreams a lot about having sex with you._

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Will had been with women before he has been with you. He knows how to please you; he knows what he is doing. Though some techniques he has done on other women may not please you, he does find out what pleasures you._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Missionary, as boring and vanilla as it sounds. It is by far the best sex position. He gets to see your facial expressions are he makes love to you or fucks you. He will either do it with you lying down on your back. Legs wrapped around his waist. Pinning your hands above your head. Reverse missionary, you on top of him. Holding onto your ankles and bending your legs to your chest. Putting your legs together or spreading them apart._

_He also likes doggy style. Lowered doggy style, face-down doggy style._

_Lotus, he likes this position because you are face to face with him. Holding onto his shoulders for support, while he holds onto your waist. You thrust down while he thrusts up. Sometimes grinding against his pubic bone._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Depends, he likes to be serious during sex, but he can be goofy. Especially if it is a quickie and the both of you are trying to keep quiet. Or the both of you are tipsy and drunk._

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Will is nicely groomed down there. Not too bushy._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_He likes to hold your hand. Kiss every inch of your body._

_Praise you. a lot of sweet talk._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Will rarely jacks off. He goes straight to you. but say if you aren’t around or away somewhere then he masturbates. He will lay on his back. His boxers and jeans near his knees. As one of his hands in on his shaft. Jerking upwards as his other hand is gripping the bedsheets. Eyes shut closed. Head tilted backwards. Mouth a gap. Thinking of the last sexual encounter he had with you._

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink, praise kink, orgasm control, role-playing, foreplay, hair pulling._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do they do)**

_Public sex, at work, in the hospital, on an unoccupied bed, in the closet, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, shower, floor, against the wall, against the door, on the couch, on the bed._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You. anything you do. Wearing his clothes. Teasing him. Sending him explicit pics, lap dancing, strip teasing, waring lingerie, your moans, wearing revealing clothes._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

_Will wouldn’t do anything that hurts you, or puts you at risk, or makes you uncomfortable._

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He loves giving and receiving._

_He loves to eat you out. He loves the moans you make, as he sucks and licks. How your body writhes and trembles at his touch. Pinning your hips down. The sounds you make are heavenly and motivate him._

_Will loves it when you give him a blowjob. The feeling of your mouth wrapped around his throbbing shaft. His hands in your hair. Pulling it into a ponytail, as you bob your head up and down. Moaning occasionally. He especially likes it when you swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, as well as play with his balls and massage them._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_He likes to be slow and sensual. He is only fast and rough when he is angry or jealous._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He doesn’t mind them. He isn’t opposed to them. But he prefers taking his time with you._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Having public sex is taking a risk. Will only takes risks and experiments if you agree to do them._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Will paces himself, he lasts for a while. He can go for about four hours._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He uses a vibrator, blindfold and handcuffs on you._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He likes to tease you. Grabbing your ass. Grabbing and groping your boobs._

_Teasing you through your panties._

_Dry humping you._

_Sending you explicit pics._

_Teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Depends on the place you have sex. He tries to keep it quiet when both of you have sex in public. However, if it is at home then he is loud, all his moans, grunts, groans and pants are loud._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Will starred loving at you as snuggled into his chest. His hand stroking your back. While you traced random patterns on his chest._

_“Are you okay?” Will asked._

_“I’m fine.” You replied._

_“You sure?” Will asked, making you look up at him._

_“Positive.” You answered him a small smile forming on your lips._

_Will smiled down at you lovingly._

_“I love you.” He spoke. Making your heart flutter._

_“I love you too.” You responded. Leaning up and kissing him softly…._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He isn’t too small nor too big, in between, also thick._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Somewhere in between. With long shifts, sometimes all he wants to do is just cuddle with you and sleep, but he can have a pretty high sex drive sometimes. Especially when you tease him, or he is horny or sexually frustrated._

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Will falls asleep a bit after you do. He likes to stroke your hair. Or your arm or back. Pressing soft kisses on the top of your head and forehead. Telling you how much he loves you and how grateful he is to have you in his life. Will also, likes to watch you sleep a bit, make sure you are alright…_


End file.
